The invention relates to a device for providing predefinable, position-dependent information.
When cleaning robots are used in publicly accessible buildings trafficked by the public, autonomous mobile systems are advantageously employed. These cleaning robots can maneuver around existing obstacles. The obstacles do not need to be always in the same place, rather their spatial arrangement and extent may vary. The autonomous mobile system is spatially oriented, e.g., by means of an electronic map of the environment, which is established by the autonomous system and used by it to determine its own position, and in which the obstacles or landmarks are entered.
According to an unrelated technological advance, position-dependent information can be provided in mobile systems, e.g., on displays of shopping carts, to alert the customer to special offers or promotions. Position-dependent information can also made available by means of portable systems, such as those used by visitors of museums or exhibits. For instance, at the Experience Music Project (EMP) in Seattle, Washington, position-dependent information is provided precisely when the visitor is located near the exhibit that is associated with the information. In this case, the position is signaled by transmitters or transponders that must be installed at the various respective locations of interest.
German Patent Specification DE 43 24 531 C1 discloses a method for producing a map of an environment and for determining, using a self-propelled unit, its own position within that environment. This Patent Specification is incorporated into the present application by reference.